Vilgax Is Back, Part 2
Vilgax's Back Part 2 is the season one finale of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. Previously PREVIOUSLY ON NOAH 10 MATRIX UNLEASHED.... Noah saw a sight that seemed familar to him. He looked it up and discovered the answer was in Area 51. When Noah got there, he was shocked to see that Vilgax was still alive! Will Noah beat Vilgax again? Or is our hero doomed? Find out today on Dragon B--I mean Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed! Episode "I should really be thanking you. Almost killing me was the best to ever happen to me." Vilgax said. "What are you talking about, Squid Face?" Noah asked. "Let's just say I'm new and improved. I might just look like the same old Vilgax you fought two years ago, but I'm more powerful than ever! This place can really change a man." Vilgax said. "Don't you mean really change a squid?" Noah interrupted. "As I was saying...this old armor won't help much, but It'll do until I can find better weapons and armor." Vilgax continued. "That is if you can get past me! This time I'll make sure you die!" Noah said as he activated the Matrix. Noah tranformed...."Armodrillo!!" Noah ran up to Vilgax, but Vilgax moved out of the way and Noah crashed into the broken cell. Noah got back up and charged at him again. Vilgax jumped and kicked Noah. Noah crashed into the wall, moaning in pain. "Maybe he wasn't lying when he said new and improved." Noah said to himself. Vilgax decided to take his turn at attacking. He sped towards Noah like a bullet and delivered a thunder storm of punches. Noah collapsed. He got up. He couldn't believe how much stronger Vilgax had gotten. Last time Armodrillo could put up a decent fight, but now he couldn't even touch him. Vilgax threw one more devastating punch that knocked Noah right out of his transformation. "The Matrix....yes...I don't need it now. I best get cleaned up. Even if I give him time to re-cooperate, he still wouldn't beat me." Vilgax said. Vilgax flew off into the world. "I'll contact Psyphon. He could get me some new weapons and armor." Vilgax said to himself. Vilgax used a tranmitter and called Psyphon. "Psyphon..." Vilgax started. "L-Lord Vilgax!? Is it really you!??" Psyphon asked. "Of course. You didn't really think some explosion could kill me, did you?" Vilgax replied. "No sir! But why were you gone for so long?" Psyphon inquired. "Nevermind that! Now I need some new armor and some weapons. These pathetic get ups don't suit me anymore." Vilgax responded. "Yes sir!" Psyphon said. Transmission ended. Meanwhile, Noah found his way home with an ice pack on his head. He had just explained Vilgax's return to Jack and Erika. "Seriously!? That guy's back!?" They yelled. "Yeah. And he kinda beat me..." Noah answered. "Wait, since he transformed back from his Ultimate form, shouldn't he be naked?" Erika asked. Noah and Jack's jaws dropped. "Well, since Vilgax has returned, we know one thing. We have to take him out for real this time. We can't have any more innocent lives lost." Noah said. Characters Heroes * Noah Segurason * Jack Landis (Short Appearance) * Erika Landis (Short Appearance) Aliens * Armodrillo Villains * Vilgax * Psyphon (Short Appearance) Trivia *Vilgax is significantly stronger since his previous appearances. *Erika asks if Vilgax should be naked, which should be the case, but who wants to see him naked? Well there you go. That's why he has his old clothes. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Vilgax/Albedo Arc